


Forty, Daddy

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Crowley x Reader, PWP





	Forty, Daddy

“You’ve been a naughty girl,” a voice behind you said, the accent already sending heat between your legs.  You bit your lip before you turned, letting Crowley see you in the lingerie you’d chosen just for him.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you replied, your eyes low.  You didn’t think you wanted to make him angrier, at least not right now.  You tried to keep yourself from getting too excited about being punished.

Crowley raised his hand and snapped his finger, a blindfold covering your eyes.  You gasped in surprise, but otherwise stayed still.  You usually liked it when Crowley didn’t want you to see what was happening.

“Little girls need to be taught their lesson, don’t they?” he said, his voice much closer now.  You heard something move against the floor before his hand was on your lower back, pushing you forward.  You were falling, but you knew better than to flail your arms.  You stopped falling as you landed across Crowley’s lap.  He grabbed your hands and pulled them forward, snapping again to wrap your upper arms with some sort of cloth.

His hand caressed your ass, squeezing each cheek gently.

“Count for me, sweetheart,” Crowley ordered.  His hand came down on one cheek, hard.

You bit your lip to keep the cry of pain from escaping.  “One, Daddy.”

Another smack.  “Two, Daddy.”

Your head started spinning around “Twelve, Daddy,” and he’d moved down your thighs at “Eighteen, Daddy.”  Soon your skin was on fire from the back of your knees to your lower back, all from the smacks up to “Forty, Daddy.”

He stopped.  “Good girl,” he cooed in your ear before snapping, sending you and him both to a bath.  The blindfold and restraints were gone and you relaxed in his arms, sighing happily from the pleasure-pain.


End file.
